In alpine environments snow and ice can build up on rooftops and form substantial blocks or sheets of solid or semi-solid material. On pitched or gabled roof structures, these sheets or blocks of snow and/or ice will often break up and slide off the rooftop onto the ground below. When this happens, standard roof guttering which is typically in the path of the sliding snow and ice can be struck and damaged and, in some cases, even completely torn away from the building.
Another problem with standard guttering in alpine environments is that snow and ice that slides down to the edge of a rooftop may accumulate there. If the temperature at the eaves is still below freezing an “ice dam” can form. The water from snow-melt caused higher up on the roof from the heat inside the building or from solar radiation then becomes trapped on the roof, unable to flow away in the guttering. This can lead to accelerated roof deterioration and leakage.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a new and improved gutter member for roof guttering designed to substantially avoid or minimise the above disadvantages of standard guttering in an alpine environment. In addition, it would be useful to provide such a new and improved gutter member that is also suitable for non-alpine environments, where it may effectively reduce the accumulation of leaves, twigs and other litter within the roof guttering.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial to provide a shielding device incorporating principles of the new and improved gutter member for protecting an area of ground below.